


And the Aftermath of Cyndi

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Flynn decides that he needs to have a conversation with Jake after being under Cyndi's potion.
Relationships: Flynn Carsen/Jacob "Jake" Stone
Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020





	And the Aftermath of Cyndi

**Author's Note:**

> One of my day 20: rare pair fics. Not sure if I will get the other one finished because I need to do school today.

“Hey Jake,” Flynn said knocking on the door to Stone’s office.

Stone looked up from the book he was reading.

“What’s up Flynn?” he said.

“I wanted to talk about earlier,” Flynn said.

He was referencing the time they spent tied up after getting hit with Cyndi’s potion. More specifically the time they spent flirting with each other.

Stone raised an eyebrow, “You wanted to talk about it?”

“Well Eve said we needed to talk about it,” Flynn admitted not meeting Stone’s eyes.

“Ah,” Stone said. “What does she think we need to talk about? The antidote made us flirt. I think we can handle that. We are both adults.”

“The fact that the antidote Jenkins gave us couldn’t have shifted the effects from Cyndi to us without underlying feelings,” Flynn said as fast as he could.

“Oh,” Stone sighed. “I was afraid of that.”

Flynn wished that didn’t hurt as much as it did. He wasn’t exactly surprised based on Stone’s attitude but hearing that Stone didn’t want to have his feelings for Flynn known was always going to hurt. Especially since Flynn had finally come to terms with his own. He had always found Stone attractive but only recently realized there was more to his feelings. And even more since he and Eve had finally said it wasn’t going to work between them.

Stone caught his eyes and gave Flynn a smirk.

“I didn’t want the first time I flirted with you to have been under some magic spell,” Stone said.

“What?” Flynn exclaimed. “But-“

“But, what?” Stone said. “You can’t be completely surprised by this.”

“Yes, I can!” Flynn said. “You have never shown in any interest in me. Or any other guys.”

“Well I hide my feelings a lot,” Stone said thoughtfully. “And I rarely find guys I would want to flirt with. Let alone actually flirt with.”

“And you were planning on trying with me?” Flynn asked.

“I was hoping to,” Stone said. “Just had to find the right time.”

“Oh,” Flynn said. “So, what now?”

“I think that depends on you,” Stone said looking away. “I would like to see what we could be but if you don’t want to we can leave it here.”

Flynn caught Stone's eyes. “I would like to try,” he said earnestly.

Stone smiled. “How about dinner tomorrow night?”

“It’s a date,” Flynn said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
